moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodwolf Clan
The Bloodwolf Clan was built out of necessity. Once just a small band of brothers, it has since become a major political factor on (Moon Guard) Azeroth. All apart of the Bloodwolf are hence called brothers and sisters by Dafra Dyingaxe, no matter their race, creed, or lineage. =History= ---- Formed after the exodus of Orcs from the Eastern Kingdoms, the Bloodwolf Clan, founded by their Patriarch, Dafra Dyingaxe, seeks to reunite the Horde after Garrosh's destruction. They started out a band of four, two orcish brothers, and two tauren cousins, exploring and discovering Kaldimor together. When Hellscream rose to power, Dafra knew something was amiss. He then formed the Bloodwolf Clan, named after his half-brother's mother, to help keep the straining ties of the Horde together. When the Pandaria Campaign went underway, the whole clan knew something was very very wrong. They joined the Darkspear Rebellion, realising that the Horde could not survive under the leadership of Garrosh Hellscream. After the Siege, tensions still reign in the Horde. The Bloodwolf Clan seeks to unite the Horde, and survive in freedom. Deathmetal Series The Bloodwolf Clan has one major enemy, the father of the brothers Dafra, Sikubu, and many others. Reg'renas Deathmetal, also known as Deathmetal the Blood Bender. Deathmetal seeks to destroy all that defies him, and the will of the Blackrock Clan. The Bloodwolf Clan must delve into the Mountain in an attempt to defeat the evil, sadistic Warlord, and free the brothers and sisters under his tyranical rule. Recently, Deathmetal had fled to the Savage Draenor, during a brief moment he could sneak through. He attempted to join the Shadow Council of that world, but found himself rejected. In a fit of rage, he hunted and slaughtered the Iron Horde's Blackrock Clan, seeing them as weak for not accepting Gul'dan's "gift". With this warpath as his trail, the Bloodwolf Clan easily found him, and attempted to kill him. Deathmetal forced the savage elementals of fire to serve his will, until they broke themselves free, and betrayed Deathmetal. Battle of Thunder Axe The Shatter Scythe Clan. Once their friends, now their opposition. Their actions started out noble, an attempt to thrive and grow, but turned down a darker path. They started using demons, as a tool, and an ally. Rather than seeking to defeat the legion, they eventually began to grow closer to the beings that once enslaved the Orcish people, even revering Mannoroth, and Gul'dan. Unfortunately, they took their simply reverence a step too far, when they recruited demons to fight for them on Azeroth, seeking to commit genocide of a city, with the use of a Fel Reaver. The Bloodwolf Clan had to put an end to this. They were not please to do so. Matters of the Horde Garrosh Hellscream broke the Horde. The people within it do not work as one people anymore. Instead, they grow inward, and distrusting of the people around them. Dafra Dyingaxe has called a meeting of all people within the Horde, no matter their race, creed, or faction, so they may discuss the pressing matters at hand. Some bring their own problems, others bring notice of major events, and others still bring solutions. Not matter the issues, they are heard. http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/14277898361 =Structure= ---- Eitrigg and Varok Saurfang are major political role models to Dafra, and he has tried to form the Bloodwolf Clan based on their ideas of a Horde united, and a day where they may not NEED to fight. With this hope, the Bloodwolf Clan works to keep the Horde together, while also making attempts to bring the world to stop hating the Horde. Divisions There are 2 major sections of the Clan's ranking system, with 3 sub-sections The first is the RP ranks, which require an IC interview at some point in order to enter. The second are the OOC ranks, which are split into PvP, PvE, and Perks/Pre-interview. Ranks Chieftain- Guild Leader- Dafra Dyingaxe Bloodwolf- Officers- Flizz'kal, Ori'togg, (And alts) Wolf- Sub-officer- Peace Bringer- Trusted- War Ender- Grunt-like- Trainee- Initiate- Soldier- PvP OOC- Diplomat- PvE OOC- Unborn- Perks OOC / Pre-interview RP- =Recruitment= ---- The Bloodwolf Clan accepts all races and creeds of the Horde, so long as they share the common goal of a Horde united and strong. Break the code, and dishonor the Horde, you will be removed with the utmost shame. Bring honor to the Horde, and fight for its people, and you will be rewarded. There is not battlecry "For the Bloodwolf Clan", no. There is only "FOR THE HORDE!" Category:Orc Clans Category:Bloodwolf Clan Category:Horde Guilds Category:New Horde Category:New Horde Clans Category:Orcish Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Horde Organizations Category:Horde Clan/Tribe Guilds